an 8 year olds tragedy
by tommyhimi1
Summary: Tommy Himi goes camping with his best friend James Paris. He will find out his friends secret, become allies with old enemy's, meet new friends, and face new challenges. read to find out what happens. i know that some of the chapters are really short. i am sorry about this. i am writing in a notebook. i will try to make the chapters longer in later chapters. please review/thank you
1. Charcter info

An 8 year olds tragedy

Character info

Tommy Himi = He is an 8 year old 3rd grader who is the youngest of the Frontier group. He is very temid, but open to expressing his feelings. He wears a big orange hat, a white shirt with green trimmings, orange cargo pants, orange socks, and white and green shoes. He acts like a angel at school so everyone thinks of him as an angel.

James Paris = He is an 9 year old 3rd grader who is always willing to protect his friends. He can easily make friends. He is super happy, super hyper, and has a devilish personality. He wears a black shirt that has the design of a devil fucking a angel with the words the angel is corrupted by the devil, brown vintage paratrooper pants, white socks, a white baseball hat that says the devil smiles on you, and white and black shoes. He is an only son of a rich family.

Lucemon = He is an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lucifier, the angelic name of Satan. He has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. He wears a Holy Ring on each of his arms and legs, and has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on his hands.

Apemon = He is an Animal Digimon whose English name is derived from "ape" and Japanese name is a reference to Hanumon, the monkey-like avater of the Hindu god Shiva. He appears to wear a Holy Ring on his left index finger. His ability to ride on a cloud-like object may be a reference to Sun Wukong, the Monkey King.

Tigermon = He is an Animal Digimon and an Devil Digimon. He is an ancient digimon from a very long time ago. He looks like a baby white Bengal tiger. He can destroy a whole army by himself if he is trained right. He uses snow based attacks, claws, and teeth. He uses telepathy to talk to people because he can't talk.

Friend = He is a whip using Digimon who nobody knows much about. He can use other weapons but prefers whips. He is a light Digimon and is Lucemon's best friend. He has a huge crush on Lucemon and serves him faithfully. He is too shy to tell Lucemon how he feels. He is a great cook and can do laundry really well which Lucemon can't do. He wears a white shirt with whip designs all over it, he wears white baggy pants with a whip for a belt, he has on white socks, and wears black shoes with mini whips for shoelaces.


	2. My Friends Secret

An 8 year olds tragedy

Always being attacked by digimon can get tiring. I deserve a break too you know. So I took a vacation. Just James and me. Boy was I in for a big surprise. Oh yeah my name is Tommy. I am an 8 year old boy and I am in 3rd grade. James is an 8 year old boy who is in the same grade and clas who is also my friend. We went to the mountians for our vacation. For some reason James didn't want me going by myself. We didn't tell anyone where we was going because we knew that they would call and need my help sooner or later but I did bring my cellphone. Just in case our family started to get worried about why we didn't come we finally got their it was starting to get dark out. So we decided to go to bed. Thats when things became very weird and I found out something about James that I shouldn't have.

That night James wanted to sleep in my bed with me. I thought that he was just scared of the dark so I let him onto my bed with me. I should have said no. I found out that James is gay. James put a piece of cloth around my head so that why I couldn't scream. He tied my hands and feet to the bed so that why I couldn't struggle against him. He started to take my shirt off. I could fill myself start to blush. I didn't want to watch so I closed my eyes. All of a sudden James undid the ropes on me. I opened my eyes to see that James was blushing and looking at my cellphone. I had it on vibrate and it was going crazy. I answered it and I put it on speaker. "Hello this is Tommy. Who's calling?" "Tommy where are you? We need you." it was Takuya. " I'm in the mountains with James. I'm on vacation. Goodbye." I hong up. I looked at James and noticed the surprised look on his face. I couldn't believe that I ways going to stay here with him. "You cant do that again and you cant tell anyone about what goes on on this vacation or I will go home. Ok?" I said. James just nodded. So he got in his own bed and we went to sleep.


	3. I Become Suicidal

An 8 year olds tragedy

I become suicidal

I still don't know why I agreed to stay. Maybe because he is my best friend or maybe I already had a feeling. Like something was going to happen either good or bad. I now knew that my best friend was gay and was in love with me. This morning, James went to get us something to eat and as soon as he was gone, I swore that I heard someone saying my name. I'm pretty sure that the voice was trying to warn me about something. James opened the door and I tackle hugged him. Ok, so the voice had scared me. James was startled but when I started to cry, he hugged me back trying to calm me down. I didn't tell him what had spooked me so much in fact, I didn't tell him anything. After we ate, we decided to climb the mountain. When we finally got to the top, it was just getting dark out. And there was no way that I was going to sleep on top of a mountain with James. We had taken the woods to get up here but there was a road so we decided to take the road back down. Before we could start to go down the mountain, I heard that voice again but this time it was more urgent. The voice said, "Duck." I tackled James and somehow I ended up underneath James. I looked at the tree that had been behind us and it was on fire. Fire and me don't go well together. Being a person who wielded ice, I was at a higher risk than other people when it came to fire. James had noticed the burning tree and said, "Good thing that you tackled me." I realized that I was the only one who could hear the voice. I knew that this fire flinging digimon was after me so I ran away from James till I got to a cliff. There I was standing close to the edge of a cliff with a fire digimon wanting to kill me. It stepped closer, I tried to back up only to trip and fall off the cliff yelling, "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh."


	4. The Past Bites

An 8 Year Olds Tragedy

The Past Bites

You know how everyone says that if you're about to die then you will see your life, well they lied. I only saw the parts of my life from when I met James. It started after my friends and I got back from the digital world. I had just moved to a different school because my mom thought that it would be better for me. There was only one seat available and it happened to be next to James. I found out real quick that James and I was exact opposite of each other. I liked soccer, he liked basketball. I was unhyper, he was hyper. I was the angel and he was the devil. There were a couple of things that was the same like we both were nice, we both liked sports, and we both liked digimon. Now that I'm about to die, I realized that the signs that James was gay, and in love with me were obvious. If a girl flirted with me James would get mad, I just thought that he was trying to look out for my well being. He never flirted or went out with a girl, I boiled it down to him just thinking that none of the girls in our school were cute enough. In school, we was called "The Mirror Duo" because of the opposite thing that we had going on. I was never going to find out all of James secrets. I saw lots of people standing around looking terrified as I free-falled without a parachute. It was just my luck that I left my parachute back at the cabin. Yeah here I was falling from about five thousand miles up so I really would die. Good bye cruel world. I stopped falling so I looked up and there was my old enemy Lucemon. Lucemon had saved me but now my forehead felt like it was on fire.


	5. I Save an Enemy

An 8 Year Olds Tragedy

I Save an Enemy

I had just saved the life of my worst enemy. Worst of all I had to touch him. I never thought that we would bond with each other. Ok so I never thought that I would bond with anyone, ever. This was bad for both Tommy and me. Tommy was in pain probably because my symbol, a black cross with white wings, was being seared onto the middle of his forehead right where his bangs would cover it up. I had a feeling that if I looked at my forehead, under my bangs, in a mirror that there would be something branded on there. The mountain was five thousand miles high and we was at four thousand miles high so it would be easier to go to the top, that other kid was there and he looked both worried and upset, but mostly worried. He demanded to know what was going on so I told him. "Bond!" other kid looked horrified and I was starting to wonder what he thought that word meant. "You mean that you two have had sex?" I had no idea what the word sex even meant but Tommy seemed to know because he got all mad. "NO! What are you an idiot! I wouldn't even do that with you! What he means is that we can hear each other's thoughts and that whatever happens to me will also somewhat happen to him." Tommy angrily said. "I have a question." I said. They both asked, "What?" "What does sex mean?" "I'll tell you later."said Tommy. So we went back to their cabin, Tommy joking about packing a parachute from now on. When we got inside, I toke the couch and they toke the beds. We all said, "Good night!" and went to sleep. James fell asleep last.


	6. The Bond of a Lifetime

An 8 Year Olds Tragedy

The Bond of a Lifetime

I hate Lucemon. Since he showed up Tommy and him have done everything together. I was feeling pretty much left out which I was so I went for a walk alongside the road. I hated Lucemon, I think that I already mentioned that, and I was missing Tommy, a lot. I heard something like a… I don't know what I heard but I made a split second decision. I was following a noise most likely to my death but I still followed that noise. Pretty soon I found a small clearing and it was there that I saw the noisemaker. I got closer and just stared at it. I mean you don't, don't see that every day. As far as I could tell it was a baby snow tiger and yes I don't know the scientific name for it. You literally don't see any white tigers in the mountains where there isn't any snow. Its foot was caught in a bear trap and I felt sorry for it. I got right in front of it and it didn't attack me. I had the feeling that it knew that I wasn't going to hurt it. Ok common sense would tell you not to play with bear traps and baby tigers but apparently I didn't have any. I started to help the tiger. Finally, I got it out of the bear trap and realized how late it was so I ran back without looking behind me. When I got back, Tommy was yelling my name. When he saw me, he looked really happy at first but then he looked terrified so I turned around. As soon as I turned around, I was tackled down by the baby white tiger and it licked my face. "I love you. You are my master now, forever." I heard in my head and I looked around. Lucemon came out and noticed the tiger. He smiled and said, "Well. No offense but you're supposed to be extinct." The tiger meowed and Lucemon said, "His name is Tigermon." After they told me that Tigermon was like a devil, I realized that I had just made the bond of a lifetime.


End file.
